A Love Frozen in Time
by Tatsuki Vermilion
Summary: Yuna is the younger sister of Jenna. What happens when she falls for the infamous wolf half-breed? Summary sucks. Just read it. Rated T because I'm paranoid. *Requested by XxWolfMan95xX*
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! So this was requested by XxWolfMan95xX (obviously), and, after a few discussions, we decided to make it into its own fic! Well, he gave me permission to do it.  
_ _In any case, enjoy!_

* * *

 **A Love Frozen in Time: Chapter One  
** _Requested By: XxWolfMan95xX  
_ **Movie:** Balto, the Movie

 **Reader:  
** Yuna  
Female  
20 (in dog years)  
A white husky, few inches shorter than Balto, wears a blue handkerchief around neck, blue eyes  
Younger sister to Jenna, dear friend of Balto's

 **Character:  
** Balto  
Male  
25 (in dog years)  
Half-wolf/half-dog, dark grey and white fur, golden-brown eyes  
Family to Boris the goose and the polar bears, dear friend to Yuna and Jenna

* * *

Yuna groaned to herself as she rounded another corner. "Come on guys!" She shouted, jumping off the curb, trotting across the street. She was looking for Jenna, her sister, and her owner, Rosie. Shaking her white-furred head, Yuna turned to her left… and promptly ran into a broad chest. Snorting in surprise, she landed on her rump, shaking her head. Looking up, she growled to herself.

"Oh I'm sorry, darling. Are you alright?" Steele, the leader of the top dogsled team in the town, slowly walked over to Yuna, gently nudging her up. It wasn't necessary, and Yuna made it known by swiftly standing.

"Thank you, Steele, but I'm quite fine." Yuna shook off her coat, getting rid of the brown dust. Jaws latched onto her handkerchief. Yelping in surprise, her head whipped around to see Steele adjusting her scarf.

"Sorry I startled you doll, but I noticed your scarf had gotten out of place." He mumbled around the fabric. Still holding it in his teeth, he brought it down so the point rested on her chest. Releasing the fabric, Steele purposely dragged his nose through her fur. Yuna took a few steps back, her eyes narrowing. "Ah come on sweetheart. Shouldn't I at least get a kiss as payment for you bumping into me?"

Yuna scowled at the sled dog. Ever since she could remember, Steele had been hitting on her. Others had as well, but he chased all of them away. Of course, to anyone watching, it was easy to see why. With her pure white coat, sky blue eyes and handkerchief, daintily pointed ears, slender head and jaw, with a black button nose rounding out her snout, Yuna was very attractive for a husky. And Steele wasn't one to take no for an answer.

"Steele, please step out of the way. I'm in a bit of a hurry." Steele tilted his head to the side, a slightly mocking smile on his face.

"Well, how 'bout I help you? It'll go faster with two, wouldn't it?' He stepped forward and to the side. "What do you need help with, sweetheart?"

"I'm not your sweetheart, and it's none of your concern." Normally a very patient husky, Yuna's tolerance was getting worn down by the overzealous suitor wannabe. "Now please… step, aside." Steele hummed, stepping closer to the female.

"No… I don't think I will."

"Hey! Fleabag!" Both looked up to see a goose standing on one of the railings. Steele quirked an eyebrow, before bursting out laughing.

"You should remember your place, wind rider!" He had just turned around, snarling, when a wolf jumped up next to the goose. His golden-brown eyes sparked in anger as he jumped down, the fur on his neck bristling.

"I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone." The goose flew off the railing, landing next to Yuna. Steele was still facing off with the newcomer. He snarled, the wolf snarling right back.

"What are you doing here, riffraff?"

"What?" The wolf pretended to be surprised. "I'm not allowed to walk around?"

"Not here you're not." The newcomer chuckled, his head lowering as his hackles rose.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you were in charge here."

"He's not." Yuna stepped between the two bristling males. The goose held back the wolf, while she stared at Steele. "Don't you have a race to be practicing for?" Steele snorted, turning around. His tail flicked under Yuna's chin, causing her to shiver in disgust. Too bad he thought it was something else.

"That piece of trash is lucky I do. I'll see you around darling." The newcomer snarled at Steele as he trotted down the lane.

"Coward."

"Thank you." He blinked, looking at Yuna. She was smiling gently at him. "That could have gone badly had you not arrived when you did." She turned fully, sitting down, tucking her paws underneath her. Her tail wrapped around them. "My name is Yuna."

"Balto. Nice to meet you." Yuna smiled. "This is Boris." Balto motioned with his head at the goose. He bowed, picking up one of Yuna's paws to peck it with his beak. She giggled, covering her mouth with her other paw.

"Hello, beautiful mademoiselle." Yuna blushed softly, turning her head away. Balto rolled his eyes, nudging Boris away from Yuna. "What?"

"Stop embarrassing her, Boris." Yuna smiled, standing.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" Balto hesitated before nodding. "Well… since my sister seems to have abandoned me, how about I show you around till we find her, okay?" Balto stared at her in shock. She tilted her head, a concerned glint in her bright blue eyes. "What is it?"

"Won't your mate get jealous?"

"My… what?" Yuna's eyes widened. "Oh you don't mean Steele do you?" She gagged. "He _wishes_ he was my mate." Balto sighed in relief. "Why? Were you jealous?"

"No." He stepped up next to her, smiling. "I would just hate for someone as beautiful as you taken by someone as rude as him." Yuna blushed again. Balto laughed, nudging her hips with his. "Come on. Let's get this tour started."

That was how it all started. It had been five months since that day, and the town was blanketed in white. Balto had met Jenna, Yuna's sister, and their friends. He didn't care to remember their names.

Over the five months they had gotten to know each other, both Balto and Yuna had found themselves feeling something more romantic towards the other. However, neither acted upon those feelings. Jenna, who saw each side clearly, couldn't believe the idiocy of it, and gave her sister a hard time about it all the time.

Now, the time of the annual dog race had come around again.

雪狼

"Come on Jenna! Come on Yuna! Mush!" Yuna and Jenna chuckled, picking up their pace slightly. Rosie had gotten a sled and a musher's hat for her birthday, and Jenna and Yuna were pulling the sled down the street. Jenna was lead dog, but Yuna didn't mind. With her white fur, the only thing that would distinguish her from the ground was the harness and her blue scarf.

They pushed through the crowd, stopping at the edge of the race track. Jenna and Yuna sat side by side, watching the humans jumping up and down and cheering for the racers. Rosie, their girl, was laughing too, running around her dogs. At least, until her hat blew off.

Yuna gasped, standing. Jenna stopped her with a paw. "You'll never make it, Yuna! The racers are coming!" Yuna cast a pained look at her girl, before turning her eyes towards the hat. She gasped again when she saw a familiar wolf running alongside the sled. Jenna saw him too.

Balto cut in front of Steele, grabbing the hat. Yuna giggled when she heard Boris yelling out to him, moments before getting a body full of snow. Balto trotted over to them, dropping the hat in Rosie's hand. She giggled, putting it back on her head.

"What a crazy thing to do." She hugged her arms to her, wiggling her eyebrows. "Just to show off for a pretty girl." She nudged Yuna, who ducked her head in embarrassment when Balto smiled at her. The girl smiled, looping the rope harness over Balto's shoulders. "I'm sure Yuna would love to have you on our sled team." The moment was ruined when Rosie's father came running over.

"Rosie! Stay away from him!" Yuna's ears flattened when Rosie's father began kicking snow at Balto. "He might bite ya' honey. He's part wolf!" Yuna curled up slightly when she saw Balto's expression. She stood, opening her mouth, but nothing came out.

Yuna sighed, ducking her head as she turned around. Jenna nudged her cheek, earning a small keen of thanks from her younger sister. "He's a human, Yuna. He doesn't know better." Yuna sighed, picking her head up.

"Thanks Jenny. I guess you're right." The red husky chuckled, nudging her sister again.

"Of course I'm right. I'm older."

"Only by a few minutes!" Jenna laughed, bounding ahead. Yuna growled playfully, catching up with her sister. Another body wedged itself between the females.

"Hi there, Yuna." Yuna internally snarled, but kept up face. "Enjoy the race?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah." She turned to her sister. "Almost as much as you did," she muttered under her breath. Jenna snorted, covering it up by batting her nose with her paw.

"Thanks." Yuna glanced over her shoulder at Balto. "Yuna, let's go celebrate." Steele slid right up next to Yuna, brushing her shoulder with his. She resisted the urge to see if his blood was as black as his heart. "I know where all the bones are buried."

"I don't know, Steele." She took two large steps forward, separating herself from him. "Suddenly I've lost my appetite."

"Oh!" Yuna winced at the sound of him cracking his shoulders. "Well maybe your taste runs more towards… wolf?" She paused halfway through stepping down, using the momentum to whirl at the male.

 _'Why that insubordinate son of a-'_

"Yuna! Come on girl! We're going back home!" Yuna sighed, thanking the stars for Rosie.

"Sorry, Steele. My girl is calling." Turning back around, she ran over to join up with her family. Jenna noticed the telltale twitching of Yuna's left eye.

"Steele flirting again?"

"What gave it away? The fact my eye is twitching or the fact that he shoved you out of the way?" Jenna giggled, rubbing her muzzle on her sister's neck.

"Both." Yuna rolled her eyes, nipping at her elder sister. Jenna snorted, pouncing on her sister. Their roughhousing was stopped by Rosie's father calling them. A familiar scent wafted into Yuna's nose. Gasping in hope, she ran over towards the fence… just as Balto burst through…

Resulting in their noses crashing together.

Both were frozen for a few moments, before Yuna scrambled back, blushing up a storm. Balto looked away too, blushing as well. Both had a goofy smile on their face. Jenna, who had looked back seeing her sister absent from her side, smiled as well, having seen the whole thing.

Rosie called to Yuna, who looked at her owner. When she looked back, Balto was gone. Her ears drooped in disappointment. Standing, she walked over to the gap in the boards, sniffing the ground. She looked up, making eye contact briefly with Balto, before running back to Rosie when she called again.

Balto, who was hiding under an abandoned car, sighed as Yuna walked away. Boris waddled alongside him. He was trying to comfort the wolf, when another scent hit Balto's nose. It took all of his self-control to not bristle and snarl.

"Didn't make the team, Bingo?" Balto gritted his teeth, turning slightly.

"My name's Balto." Steele smirked, walking forward.

"I'm sorry. Balto. Balto the half-breed." Steele's lackeys came around the corner, 'ooh'ing in mockery.

"You. Goose. You a half-breed too? Half turkey?" The lackeys began laughing, complementing Steele. No one noticed the white figure standing at the edge of the alleyway.

"Steele!" Balto ran in between the two. "Just leave him out of this."

"Oh Balto." Steele whacked Balto a couple times with his tail. "I've got a message for your mother." Steele began howling, his flunkies joining in. It was cut short when something shoved Steele into the snow. "What the!" He got up, snarling.

He stopped when he saw Yuna sitting there, looking perfectly innocent. Balto was staring in shock at the normally mild-mannered husky. Steele's buddies had backed up, shutting up for once. Boris hid behind Balto.

"Yuna? What are you doing?" She shrugged, lifting a paw to delicately lick it. The three huddled against the house swooned, falling over.

"You know something Steele?" She pretended to study her paw before gently setting it on the ground. "I think you're jealous of Balto." Steele gaped.

"What?!"

"Well, being part wolf…" Yuna stood, shaking her pelt free on nonexistent snow. She added a little head toss, smiling. "He can outrun even a caribou, who are renowned for their _delicious_ meat." She sighed dramatically, turning around to practically float down the alley. "If only you could do that in your races. Perhaps then people wouldn't gossip about you losing your edge so much." She stopped in front of Balto.

"Would you care to walk me home?" Balto smiled, sidling right up next to her. He purposely rubbed shoulders with her, flashing a triumphant smirk at Steele.

"Of course… _darling_. Shall we?" Balto purposely used one of Steele's favorite nicknames for Yuna. She grinned, trotting out of the alleyway, Balto and Boris right behind, leaving Steele in the dust. It was only once they were several blocks away did she speak.

"Balto… I…" He sighed, nudging his hips with hers.

"You don't have to say anything, Yuna. Steele's… Steele."

"Not about him." Yuna paused for a moment. "Well, not _just_ him. I wanted to apologize for my girl's father too." Balto smiled gently, pressing his forehead to Yuna's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it. I'm used to it." Yuna groaned, springing out in front of him.

"That's exactly my point!" she barked. Balto blinked in surprise. "You shouldn't _have_ to be used to it!" She huffed, sitting down harshly. "So what if you're part wolf? I think it's cool you're not like everyone else."

"R-really? You do?" She chuckled.

"Trust me. Being purebred isn't all that it's cracked up to be." Balto huffed, walking forward again. Yuna stood, catching up with him.

"How so?"

"Well… for one… _some_ just don't know when to give you space." Balto snorted, his ears flattening.

"Yeah well, some just give me too much." Yuna frowned, before rubbing her forehead on his shoulder.

"Well… at least you've got me and Jenna, right?" Balto smiled, turning his head to nuzzle Yuna's neck.

"Yeah. At least." Yuna smiled, taking a few steps back.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll have a family of your own one day." Balto watched as she bounded down the road, rejoining her family.

"Maybe."

* * *

The kanji means 'snow wolf'. Hope you like it, XxWolfMan95xX!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter Two! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"What!?" Yuna shot up from her spot in front of the fire. She had returned home with Rosie's mother, while Jenna had gone with Rosie and her father. Yuna hadn't been told why… until now. "What do you mean Rosie's sick!?" Jenna sighed, settling next to her sister.

"I mean what I said, Yuna. Rosie's sick… and the doctor…"

"The doctor can fix it, right?" Yuna was begging now, something she never did. Her heart dropped when Jenna shook her head. "Jenny?"

"The doctor doesn't have any more medicine." Yuna gasped, her eyes tearing up. "There's more."

"What? How could things get worse?"

"Balto was accused of stealing sausages." Yuna's eyes widened.

"What!?" Her hackles rose. "Who did it?"

"Steele." The word was barely out of Jenna's mouth when Yuna had torn out of the room. "Yuna! Come back!" The white husky was too far away to hear.

She ran down the lane, not caring about the snow blowing in her face. Panting, she skidded to a stop in front of the hospital. A sign was on the door, but she didn't stop to look at it. Instead, she stuck her nose in the air, sniffing.

Finding Balto's scent, she ran under the building, gluing her nose to the ground. She followed it to the grate under Rosie's room. Yuna's ears flattened against her head at the sound of her girl's coughing. Rearing up, she placed her front paws on the wood under the grate, staring up into the room. Rosie was huddled under a mountain of blankets, but they had done nothing for her shivering. Yuna whined, in hopes of her owner hearing her, but to no avail.

A sound behind her startled the female. Whirling, she hunched her shoulders. "Yuna! Relax!" The blue-eyed husky relaxed her stance.

"Balto?" she called out hopefully. Her eyes widened when the wolf half-breed stepped out of the shadows. He smiled softly, sitting down.

"Hey."

"Hey." Yuna shuffled her paws. "Is… is it true? Is Rosie really… really that sick?" Balto's eyes widened when he realized that Jenna must have told her. He sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah." Hearing a sniff, he looked up to see Yuna's shoulder shaking. "Hey, Yuna." She glanced at him. "Come here." Shakily, she descended the small mound. He waited till she was right in front of him to reach his head out, placing his chin on the back of her neck and directing her to his chest.

Yuna pressed into him, rubbing her face on his chest. Balto sighed when he felt her tears soaking his fur. "I'm sorry, Yuna. I didn't want you to be upset." She sat down, shifting her head so it rested against his neck. He rubbed his muzzle on her shoulder. "I've been listening for a while."

"To what?"

"The humans. Apparently, they are creating a dogsled team to retrieve the tonic for the kids. They're racing the dogs tomorrow around town to find out who the fastest dogs are." Yuna pulled back, looking into Balto's eyes. "And I'm going to run."

"What?" she gasped. "Balto! If you do that Steele will turn you into a chew toy!" Balto butted her muzzle with his.

"Hey! I expected you to be cheering me on, not be another Boris." Yuna huffed, stepping back.

"It's not that. I just…" She turned away. "I don't want you getting hurt." Balto smiled softly, rubbing his muzzle on Yuna's neck. His smile grew when he felt her nose nudge his shoulder.

"I appreciate you worrying about me, Yuna, but I'll be fine. I'm half-wolf, remember?" Yuna giggled softly, burrowing her nose deeper into Balto's fur. Balto shifted his head so it was resting on Yuna's neck.

"Yeah… I remember." Yuna sighed, pulling back. "Just… promise. Promise you'll be okay." Balto nodded, pushing his forehead to hers.

"I promise, Yuna. I'll win the race. I'll join the team, and I'll get that medicine for Rosie."

"Is that why you're doing this?" Balto smiled.

"No…" he said softly. Feeling rather daring, he let his nose brush Yuna's as he pulled away. "I'm doing this for you." Yuna's eyes widened. "I've seen how happy Rosie makes you, and I want you to smile like that all the time. It's one of the many things that makes you bea…. Um…" Balto stopped short, turning his head away.

"Makes me what?" Balto swallowed uncomfortably.

"Makes you… beautiful." Balto's cheeks were burning. Yuna's turned bright pink. He glanced at her, waiting her reaction.

"Oh. Well… that's very… sweet… of you to say, Balto." She stood, clearly embarrassed. "I um… I better be getting back. Jenna will be worried." The half-breed nodded.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Yuna nodded, walking towards the exit. "Wait!" She turned around.

"What is it?"

"There's a blizzard outside. Will you make it back?" Yuna's eyes widened.

"I… I don't know."

"Stay here." Her eyes widened further. "There's a heater in the room you had to pass through to get here. The doctor will keep it running all night, so it'll stay pretty warm in here." Yuna smirked.

"I take it you stay here often?" Balto shrugged, walking next to Yuna as they made their way back.

"Occasionally." Yuna smiled. Coming to the entrance into the main room, they hid behind the wall behind the heater. Just like Balto had said, it was really warm. Balto smiled, sitting down. Yuna sat next to him, stretching her paws out in front of her.

"You were right." She moaned in appreciation, resting her chin on her forelegs. "It _is_ really warm." Balto chuckled, laying down next to her.

"Told ya." Yuna yawned, displaying two rows of perfect teeth and a bright pink tongue. Shutting her eyes, she rested her chin on her legs again. Balto's eyes softened as he looked down at her. "Goodnight Yuna."

"Goodnight, Balto." was her mumbled reply. Balto laughed softly to himself, letting his head drop onto his forelegs. The last thing he saw that night was Yuna's peaceful face as she slept.

雪狼

Yuna sat next to Jenna and her friends, watching as the dogs lined up for the dog race. Steele walked back and forth in front of the line, his head held high. Dixie was swooning over him. Again.

"Just look at him. He's gonna save the entire town. He's… positively… _magnesium_!" Yuna rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"It's not exactly a one-dog show, Dixie. They're racing to see who's going to be on the dog sled _team_." Dixie huffed at Yuna.

"What's with you, Yuna? Steele's a genuine hero. But do you give him a sniff?"

"That's because Yuna is running with Balto." Yuna glared at Sylvie while Dixie gasped. "She was seen in the boiler room the other night with Balto, and they stayed there the _whole_ night." Sylvie laid down in front of them. "And I heard it all from a very reliable source. And don't bother to deny it."

"Well then…" Yuna lay down, crossing her paws. "I won't." Sylvie's jaw dropped. Dixie looked like she was a statue, and Jenna just grinned.

"I'm speechless." Yuna chuckled at her busybody friend, looking up as the men started calling out for the race to start. She scanned the racers, her ears drooping when Balto wasn't seen. Jenna noticed, nudging her.

"He'll show up."

"If Steele hasn't gotten to him first." She gasped, her ears pricking in joy as Balto shoved himself between two racers. "There he is!" She sat up, completely ignoring the gaping stares of Sylvie and Dixie.

The gun was fired, signaling the start. All the dogs shot past, barking. Yuna watched till they rounded the corner, before ducking in between legs to find a gap in the fence. She gasped when Balto was kicked in the chin, causing him to skid down and across the frozen lake. Boris was cheering him on from on top the fence. Yuna bounced in place, lifting her muzzle. "Go Balto!"

On the ice, Balto smiled when he heard Yuna's shout. _'Don't worry, love. I'm going to win this thing.'_ Jumping across the ships, he landed on the snow in front of the pack. _'Alright!'_

"Yeah!" Yuna jumped in place, ducking back through the fence so she could watch the end of the race.

"Who's eating who's snow now, mutt!?" The white husky laughed at Boris. She had never been this excited for a race. Balto crossed the finish line several dog lengths ahead of the pack.

"Time!" Yuna giggled when she saw the man double-check his stopwatch, and then put it against his ear to see if it was working right. Turning her head, she locked gazes with Balto. He smiled at her, making her blush. It disappeared, however, when he and Steele began arguing. She ran over in time to catch Steele's words.

"Do you honestly think any musher would ever put you on his team? You're even more mixed up than I thought."

"Steele!" The black-and-white sled dog looked at Yuna. "It doesn't matter who's on the team! As long as the medicine gets through." Her ears flattened against her head. "Stop being such a glory hound!" Steele blinked in surprise at the normally mild-mannered husky's outburst.

"You're… one hundred percent right, Yuna. I… I wasn't thinking about those children. The, important thing here is to get the medicine through, and that's just what I'm going to do." Steele's head whipped around to stare down Balto. "And when I get back… I'm gonna fold you five ways, and leave you for a _cat_ … toy." The sled-dog's owner came up.

"Let's take a look at our winner!" Yuna stood next to Balto, standing in between him and Steele. The men chuckled. "Well! It seems Yuna likes him!" Balto ducked his head, blushing when Yuna rubbed his neck with her muzzle. Steele snarled to himself, lifting his paw. Just before he could slam it down on Balto's paw, Yuna shoved hers in between the two, consequently getting her paw thrust into the ground.

She bit her tongue, hiding her pain. The humans didn't notice, instead looking Balto over. He glanced at Yuna uncertainly, but she nodded, showing him it was okay. He nodded back, letting the human lift his paw.

"Would you look at these mitts!" The second man hummed.

"It makes sense. He's part wolf, if I remember correctly." The first man looked at his companion, before standing.

"If that's the case, then he could turn on the dogs at any moment." Yuna gaped in shock. "We can't trust him." They turned away, calling to the other dogs. Bristling, Yuna tried to jump out in front of the men, but Balto held her back.

"You shouldn't risk yourself for me, Yuna. I might hurt you."

"Balto…" Steele tried to ignore the hurt he heard in Yuna's voice. He turned away as well, walking over to his master. A quick glance showed Balto running out of the town, with Yuna staring woefully after him.

' _Just you wait, Yuna. I'll show you what a real dog is like. When I bring the medicine back for your stupid human, you'll be begging at my feet for me. You'll never look to wolf half-breeds for strength again!'_

雪狼

"What!" Yuna stared in shock at Balto. He smiled slightly at her.

"I'm going to find Steele and the others and lead them back here."

"But why!?" Yuna was pleading with him now.

"To save Rosie." Yuna shook her head.

"Balto! I don't care if Steele dies getting the medicine, but…" tears began to run down her cheeks. "But I don't want you risking your life for someone that'll kill you the second he gets a chance." Balto pressed his muzzle against Yuna's, rubbing her fur soothingly.

"Hey…" he crooned. "It's okay, Yuna. I'll have Boris and the bears with me. I'm not going alone." Yuna shook her head again, shoving her head under his.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you, Balto." Balto sighed, stepping back. When Yuna looked up at him, he licked her cheek, catching the tear.

"I'll be okay, Yuna. I promise." Yuna searched his eyes. He smiled gently. "I'll bring the medicine back, and your girl will get all better." He was rewarded with a soft smile.

"I'm holding you to that promise, Balto." His smile grew. Yuna stepped forward, pressing her head to Balto's chest again. He rested his chin on her neck, rubbing his cheek on her fur. "I'll never forgive you if you don't come back, ya' hear?" The half-wolf chuckled, stepping back.

"Yes ma'am." Turning, he bounded up the lane. Casting one last glance over his shoulder, he waved at Yuna. She lifted a paw in return, watching him vanish over the hill with Boris and Muk and Luk.

"You have to come back, Balto. You have to… so I can tell you I love you." A fur in her nose surprised her. Whirling, Yuna came muzzle-to-muzzle with her sister. "Jenna!" The red husky smirked, nodding her head in the direction Balto had gone.

"Go after him." Yuna looked over her shoulder at the paw prints. Jenna rolled her eyes, butting Yuna's shoulder with her head. "Now?" Yuna smiled, turning around to nuzzle Jenna's neck.

"Thanks sis. I'll be back."

"You'd better." Smiling, Yuna turned around, racing down the lane. Jenna waited till she had disappeared over the hill to stand, making her way home. _'I know you'll be okay, Yuna. Just... come back safely. Please.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Geez. Has it really been over a month since I updated? Idiot. Me! Not you guys. You guys are awesome.  
So sorry this took so long to get out! Having to work on three stories at the same time is not a good thing. Note to self: don't ever get ahead of myself again.  
Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Steele groaned as he limped through the snow. In the distance, the glow of lights told him he was nearing the town. He smirked to himself. Gathering his last bit of strength, he continued walking. He would have run, but he had things to think about.

Balto had found him and his team after they had gotten off course. The blasted half-breed had tried to 'help' by taking the team back to the town thanks to the path he had marked. As if that wasn't enough, he had had Yuna's scarf around his neck. Steele growled to himself.

"What's so special about that piece of riffraff anyways?!" The scarf around his neck fluttered in the breeze. Dipping his head, Steele tried to find Yuna's scent underneath Balto's and now his. A primal growl rumbled in his chest when he did.

"Just you wait, Yuna. I'll show you what a _real_ dog looks like. After all… not even your _beloved_ wolf succeeded in bringing back the medicine." He looked at his side. His fur was mussed and ripped in places, with dried blood caking on his stomach. It looked like he had gotten into a battle with a bear. "At least I'll have the evidence to back up my story."

雪狼

Yuna looked up as Jenna entered the house. From her face, she immediately knew something was wrong. The white husky stood up, walking over to her older sister. She froze when a second husky walked in to stand next to Jenna. Yuna's hackles rose.

"What are you doing here, Steele? Did you do something to my sister?" Steele shook his head.

"No. Yuna, please. Will you listen to me?" Yuna's eyes widened. Steele never said please. Her eyes narrowed.

"Alright… what do you want?"

"Yuna…" She looked at Jenna. "They didn't make it." Yuna didn't move. She couldn't.

"Who? Who didn't make it?" Her voice was filled with confusion… while her heart was filling with dread.

"Balto came for us." Steele took over. "He was helping us get the medicine back… when we were attacked by a bear." Yuna's eyes widened. "It crushed the sled, and killed our musher." The white husky gasped in horror.

"What?!" she whispered.

"The bear chased us onto a frozen lake near a waterfall." Steele took a deep breath. "The ice… the ice broke, and we went under." Steele looked down, the perfect picture of despair. "When I came to, I had washed up on the bank of the river. I tried looking for everyone, but… all I found…" he grasped something in his teeth, placing it on the ground. "Was this."

Yuna stared in shock and horror at the cloth on the ground. It was her scarf… the one she had given to Balto when they parted after fighting the bear in the woods.

"No…" She swayed on her feet. Jenna leapt out, catching Yuna before she hit the ground. "Balto…" Steele looked into Yuna's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He backed out of the house. "I really am Yuna." Turning, he vanished from their sight. As he walked down the road, he heard Yuna's howls of pain and grief. As soon as he was out of range, Steele stopped walking.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest….

Another followed…

Before he knew it, Steele was laughing darkly. He was laughing so hard tears came from his eyes. He collapsed into the snow, trying to regain his breath. Sighing, his eyes opened slightly.

"It's begun." He stood, shaking the snow from his coat. "I'll comfort her in this time. I'll support her… and I'll make her mine." Another dark chuckle rumbled from his throat as he made his way home. "She won't have the strength to refuse me… and my legacy will continue with her… whether she wants it to or not."

雪狼

"What is that?" The watchman peered through his spyglass. His eyes widened at what he saw. Stepping back, he rubbed his eyes, shook his head, and looked again. "Well I'll be damned. They made it." He ran out of his station, screaming to the town.

"They're back! They made it back!" Lights turned on, windows flew open, and men in nightshirts ran out to meet him.

"Who made it?"

"The sled team! They're coming in!"

"Who's leading them!?" Jenna burst out of her home.

"Balto!" The red husky gasped.

"Balto?" she whispered.

"The half-breed?" The watchman nodded.

"They're coming in, with Balto in the lead!" the men looked at each other. The mayor came out.

"Well don't just stand there. Get a hot mug for the musher and towels for the dogs! And get the doctor out here!" Everyone nodded, running about. Jenna ran back into the house, tearing to Yuna's side.

After Steele visited, the younger husky had collapsed. Jenna was able to get her to her bed… and she hadn't moved since. She wouldn't eat or drink. Steele had come by a couple times, but Jenna drove him away with bared fang and claw.

"Yuna?" Jenna called softly. She walked in, looking at the white ball of fur curled up on the bed. Jenna softly padded over to her side, nudging her nose into her sister's neck fur. Yuna didn't move. If not for the soft rise and fall of her flank, Jenna would have feared the worst.

"Yuna wake up. Steele lied. Balto's alive, and the medicine's here. Rosie's going to get better." Still nothing. Realizing she wasn't going to be able to wake her up, Jenna tore out of the house.

Weaving her way through legs of men, women, and children, she eventually made her way to the center, where the sled team was being congratulated. Even Balto, who looked quite flustered, was getting patted and smothered with love. Upon spotting Jenna, his eyes lit up. Separating himself from the humans, he made his way to Jenna's side.

"Hey Jen." Balto looked around. "Um… where's Yuna?" Jenna sighed.

"Come with me." They slipped away, unseen. Balto immediately got the sense that something was wrong.

"Jenna… what's wrong with Yuna?"

"She's…. mh." Jenna sighed. "Steele came back about a week ago." Balto's eyes widened. Jenna wasn't looking as him as she continued to talk.

"He… he came back with all these wounds on him and Yuna's scarf. After meeting up with him, I took him to see Yuna. He said… he said you guys had drowned." Balto snarled, his lips curling.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He tried to see Yuna a couple times after she collapsed, but I chased him away."

"Wait." Balto froze in his tracks. "C… collapsed?" Jenna nodded.

"When she saw the scarf…" The red husky sighed. "Her legs failed her. I was barely able to get her to her bed. She hasn't moved since.

"She hasn't eaten anything, and she hasn't even sniffed at her water bowl. Our girl's parents have tried everything, but she didn't respond to them." Jenna sniffed as a tear trickled down her face. "It's like she's lost the will to live."

"Where is she?" Balto pleaded.

"In our house. Come on." The two ran side by side till they made it to Jenna's home. Her girl's father opened the door. He looked at Jenna, then Balto.

"Come on in you two." Balto blinked in surprise. The man sighed. "If you can't help her, Balto… I don't think anyone can." The half-wolf walked in, suspicious of the man. He jumped back in surprise when he crouched down to Balto's level.

"Look… I'm sorry for how I've been treating you up until now. I should have realized before that just because you're half-wolf doesn't mean you're wild. Forgive me?" He stretched out a hand, letting it float above Balto's head. Snorting softly, Balto lifted his head to press it to the man's hand. He smiled, petting the canine. "Thank you." He stood up.

"I'm taking my wife and Jenna to the doctor's office so we can give Rosie the medicine." He smiled down at Balto. "And I want you _and_ Yuna to join us, alright?" Balto nodded. "Good. Now, get in there and help Yuna get back to normal."

Stepping back, Balto looked toward the open door. Taking a deep breath, he slowly padded into the room. Letting his eyes adjust to the dimmer light, he looked around. Finally, his gaze rested on a ball of white fur.

"Oh Yuna…" He stopped next to her form, looking down at her with sad eyes. She was barely breathing. It was clear that she hadn't eaten in a while, proving what Jenna had said. Bowing his head, Balto pressed his forehead to her neck.

"You gotta wake up, Yuna." He lifted his head, burying his nose in her neck fur. "You said you wouldn't forgive me if I didn't come back. Well… I'm back." He started to gently press his nose into her skin. "You gotta wake up so you can see me. You gotta wake up so…" his breath failed him.

"So… I can see your beautiful eyes again. So I can see your reaction when I tell you… I love you." He felt tears prick at his eyes. "Please love. Wake up." He pleaded softly.

A moan surprised him. Gasping, he pulled back in time to see Yuna's eyes crack open. Her tongue flashed across her lips, wetting them. He held his breath as her sky blue eyes traveled to meet his golden-brown ones.

"Balto?" her voice was hoarse, like she hadn't used it in days. She slowly sat up, the look in her eyes that of someone who doesn't believe what they're seeing. "Is it really you?" He nodded.

"Yeah. It's really me." Immediately, tears started pouring down Yuna's face.

"Balto!" She leapt from her bed, tackling him. He grunted as his body made contact with the wooden floor. Laughing, he held her close as she sobbed into his fur. "I can't believe it… you're here." She scoffed.

"What?"

"I can't believe I believed Steele." Balto sighed, nuzzling his nose into her fur.

"We fought."

"What!?" Yuna pulled back, her eyes wide.

"Well, he tried to fight with me. He ended up latching onto the scarf you gave me. When I shook out of it, he tumbled down a cliff." Yuna looked away.

"That explains his injuries." She sighed, returning her head to Balto's chest. "I was so… cold. When Steele…." She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to.

"Hey, look at me." She did. Balto smiled gently. "I'm here. I'm alive. I brought back the medicine for your girl. She's going to be fine… and you are too."

"Balto…" Yuna took a deep breath. "There's… something I want to tell you. Something I was afraid I would never get the chance to say." Balto smirked.

"Okay. But… let me do one thing first." Yuna tilted her head.

"What?"

"This." leaning forward, Balto pressed his lips to hers. Yuna gasped sharply through her nose. Balto chuckled, licking her nose as he pulled back. "I love you too Yuna."

"I… You… How did you know?" He chuckled, nuzzling her nose with his.

"It was fairly obvious when Jenna told me about your condition." Yuna blushed, before turning her head away. Balto chuckled at her grumbled threats directed towards her sister. "You mad?"

"At her for gossiping about me." Balto outright laughed at her reaction. Yuna turned her head back towards him, scowling. "Stop laughing at me!"

"S… sorry. You were just too cute." Yuna scoffed, her glare deepening when he didn't stop laughing. She shut him up with a kiss of her own. Balto pressed into it, closing his eyes. They parted, their eyes opening halfway as their foreheads touched.

"Come on." Balto stood up. "Your girl's father took her mother and Jenna to give her the medicine. He wants us to be there as well." Yuna's eyes widened.

"You mean… my girl's father… likes you?" Balto nodded, earning a full on grin from Yuna. He helped her up, giving her his shoulder to lean on. "That's amazing Balto." They walked out together, Balto helping Yuna down the steps.

"Well… isn't this touching." Both froze at the mocking voice. Simultaneously, they turned to see a familiar figure step from the shadows. Balto's hackles rose as he stepped in front of Yuna.

"Steele." The sled dog chuckled darkly, his eyes flashing.

"You must have one heck of a death wish, half-breed… being so familiar with my mate."

"She's not your mate! She's mine!" Yuna blushed at Balto's outburst, but shook it off. She glowered at Steele. He just laughed it off.

"We'll see about that." Neither had any time to react as Steele pounced on Balto. "I'll kill you, and make Yuna my mate by force!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry, I had to. Anyways, I promise I'll get the next chapter out sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

I give you... the final chapter of _A Love Frozen in Time_. _*breaks down sobbing*_ _*Hollow takes over*_

Hi guys. I'm Tatsuki's Hollow, Kagami. Anyways, since she's incoherent right now (she really likes this story), I'll be thanking everyone. _*clears throat*_ Okay... first, the reviewers.

Thank you to _grapejuice101_ , _lostfeather1_ , and _UnlockedPotential_ for reviewing this story. It really meant a lot, to both of us.

Next, the favoriters. A big thank you to all of you: _aaronbrogdale08, auroranrose, ChevyImpalaCryWolf, grapejuice101, lostfeather1, Necke, nijha44, nikkidenney75, RainbowToasterCake, Roseflame Crystalheart, sophiescastle,_ and _XxWolfMan95xX_! You guys are amazing, and eternal thanks to you.

To those of you who followed: _aarongbrodgale08, auroranrose, Dark-Grey-Wolf, Enora of Kaneda, lostfeather1, Necke, ninjha44, nikkidenney75. RainbowToasterCake, RedHotChillySteppers2008, Reklaw41, Roseflame Crystalheart, sophiescastle, TheBrightServant's secrets, thecoolguy1234, UnlockedPotential,_ and _XxWolfMan95xX_! We are forever grateful and honored you chose to follow this story.

And finally, eternal thanks to _XxWolfMan95xX_ , who not only gave us permission to write this story, but gave us pointers along the way, and who never gave up on us. ( _*whispers*_ Even though we went a month without updating). You are amazing, and we can't thank you enough.

Alright, sentimental thank you's over. Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Balto had no time to react when Steele latched his fangs on his throat. Rolling with it, he managed to push the husky off of him. Steele skidded to a stop, facing the wolf half-breed. Balto growled, taking up an offensive stance.

"Balto!"

"Stay back Yuna!" She froze. Balto's eyes flashed. "I'm going to defeat him. Once and for all." Yuna bit her lip, watching as the two fought over her.

The males circled each other. Steele clearly wasn't in his right mind. His eyes were alit with madness and lust. His body language was completely open, but, in some ways, that was more dangerous than being closed off, like Balto. Steele didn't care how much damage he took or inflicted. All he cared about was the prize.

"I'm going to kill you, Balto. I'm going to stain this snow with your blood, and leave your entrails for the scavengers." Balto snarled, digging his claws into the frozen ground. Steele laughed, foam flying from his jaws. "And then… and then… I'll-" Before he could finish, Balto sprang on top of him, snarling.

The two rolled together, snarling. Steele stomped on Balto's paw, making him growl in pain. When Steele dipped his head to bite Balto's leg, Balto fastened his fangs in his throat. A chocked cry came from Steele's mouth. Spinning in place, Balto flung the thicker dog into some crates.

Steele stood, shaking the debris from his coat. "Blasted half-breed!" he jumped on Balto again. This time, Balto was prepared for it.

Ducking down as if in submission, he waited till the last second before jumping up again. His head crashed into Steele's stomach, shoving all the air out of his lungs. Shifting his head so Balto had his teeth in Steele's fur, he threw the heavier dog down. Scraping him along the ground, he once again threw Steele into some crates. Just then, the pounding of feet distracted him.

Turning around, Balto saw Yuna leading a charge of dogs and humans. Jenna ran alongside her, her friends behind. Balto's sled team ran on Yuna's left side. They all stopped a few yards away.

"Yuna?" She smiled softly.

"I wasn't going to let you go through this alone." Star nodded.

"We've got your back buddy. Tear him apart!" Steele stood up, wincing as splinters dug into his paws as he tried to regain his footing. He looked in shock at his old teammates as they cheered Balto on.

"I'll tear you all apart for this!" He sprang at them, but was stopped by Balto jumping in front of him.

"Your fight's with me, Steele! Leave them out of this!" Howling in rage, Steele tried to pounce on Balto. The half-wolf took a half jump back, before springing forward to slam his paws into Steele's side. Instead of letting Steele continue to roll, Balto latched onto one of his forelegs.

Steele howled in pain as he felt the bone crack. He could do nothing as Balto flung him to the other side of the lane. This time, his body crashed onto the frozen street. He struggled to find his footing, but eventually was standing.

A few humans tried to intervene, but Rosie's father stepped up, preventing anyone from doing so. "But William! If they continue to fight, Steele will get torn up! He already can't run!"

"He brought it upon himself. Balto is fighting for Yuna. Steele is fighting for himself." He turned back to watch the fight. "Let them fight."

Balto smiled to himself. He heard what Rosie's father said. He could feel the faith everyone was putting in him. It warmed his heart, giving him the strength to continue fighting.

Steele, on the other hand, was feeling the overwhelming crushing weight of everyone's hate and disdain. He looked around, trying to find some support. Anything to let him know he wasn't alone. That he still had some fans.

He found nothing.

His eyes widened in fear as the dogs began to close in on him. Instinct took over… and he ran. Immediately, the others gave chase, biting at his heels, some ripping fur out of his tail. Steele was run into the mountains, Yuna, Jenna, and Balto leading the pack.

When they returned, weary and out of breath, everyone knew that Steele was never coming back.

Balto looked up at cheers. Yuna smiled, nudging his shoulder. "They're for you, Balto. You're a hero."

"R-really?"

"Yeah." She nudged him forward. "Go on. It's about time you were rewarded for something." Balto smiled, resting his head on Yuna's neck.

"You're all I need." Pulling back, he gently kissed her lips. In the background, the cheers got louder. Yuna smiled, licking the wound on the side of Balto's shoulder.

"I love you Balto."

"I love you too Yuna. I'll always be here for you. I swear."

"I know. I believe you."

雪狼

Balto and Boris were walking down the streets of Nome. It had been two years since Steele was run out of town. Rosie was in full health, and had never been better. Even though it was now winter again, the town had no worries about the sickness returning.

It was also the anniversary of Balto and Yuna becoming mates. Currently, he was even more worried about her than normal, as she was pregnant with his pups. He had made a habit of visiting her at least three times a day. Right now, it would be the first visit of the day.

He was snapped from his thoughts by a small Yorkshire terrier bounding down the lane, making a ruckus. "What's the matter?"

"The stork has landed! The stork has landed!" It took Balto a moment to figure out what the terrier was saying. The second he did, his golden-brown eyes widened.

"Yuna!" The wolf bounded down the lane, leaving a very confused Boris. He rubbed his chin.

"Stork? What stork?" His own eyes widened. "Oh. _That_ stork." He too ran down the lane.

Rosie was waiting for Balto. She giggled, opening the door for him. "Go on in. She's waiting." Balto rubbed his forehead on the girl's leg before entering. Boris flew in through the window.

Yuna was lying on a dog bed in front of the fireplace. As he walked closer, Balto was able to make out five little forms next to her, all wiggling and making small noises. Yuna lifted her head, smiling tiredly at him. Balto smiled back, sitting down behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey." He looked down at the puppies. "They're beautiful, Yuna."

"One of them looks like you." His eyes widened. She lowered her head, nudging at a pup that was resting against her foreleg. It was true: his eldest daughter looked like him.

"I thought we would name her Aleu."

"I love it. Little Aleu." Balto looked around in the bed. "What about the others?"

"Too tired to think." He chuckled softly, rubbing her neck with his muzzle.

"I'm so proud of you Yuna."

"Thanks." She yawned. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Lifting his chin, Balto gently pressed down on the top of Yuna's head. "Rest. I'll look after them."

"And I'll look after him." Balto glared at Boris. The goose glared right back. "They are _my_ granddaughters and grandsons. Don't you tell me I can't watch over them as well." He jabbed a feather in Balto's face for emphasis. Yuna chuckled softly, curling her head around to rest on her forelegs.

"Just so long as they're looked after, I don't mind if both of you do it." Balto licked the base of Yuna's ear as she fell asleep.

"Well done Yuna. I love you."

"You probably should have said that while she was still awake."

"Shut up Boris." The goose did. Settling down, he rested his head on the edge of the bed. Balto did as well, letting his head rest lightly on Yuna's shoulder. As he watched his mate and pups sleep, a feeling of pure love swept over him. Balto sighed in content, letting his own eyes drift closed.

Boris smiled at his adopted son. The goose lifted his head, resigning himself to watch over the family until one of Yuna's owners came in to check on them. One of the puppies, still blind, crawled towards the edge. It was the daughter Yuna had named Aleu.

"You are just like your father." Boris muttered quietly. Using his wings, he gently picked up the pup, placing her back with her brothers and sisters. Aleu immediately quieted down, falling asleep. Boris chuckled lightly.

He knew that, one day, people might not remember what Balto did for the town. One day, he wouldn't be around anymore. None of them would be, and he couldn't help but wonder what the world would be like at that time. A world without Balto...

but not without his legacy.

His legacy would live on in these pups, and their pups, and for all time.

"So... in that way..." Boris looked out the window, watching a fresh layer of snow fall to the ground. "I guess the love that overcame all odds... the love between Balto and Yuna... will never go away. I guess... it really is...

"A love frozen in time."

* * *

 _*sniffs*_ Okay guys, I'm back. Sorry about earlier. Like Kagami said, I'm just in love with this story. I guess this is a good instance to have an inner Hollow. _*shrugs*_

In any case, thank you again to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. It really does mean the world to me. Thank you! _*blows kiss*_


	5. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION! IT HAS RECENTLY COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY STORIES HAVE BEEN STOLEN! AS SUCH, I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! TO LEARN MORE, VISIT THIS LINK: :/ wildrhov dot tumblr dot com/ post/ 138893541254/ all-fanfictionnet-stories-have-been-stolen (remove spaces and add periods where appropriate)

IF YOU HAVE STORIES ON HERE AS WELL, IT IS EXTREMELY LIKELY YOURS HAVE BEEN UNLAWFULLY COPIED AS WELL! DO YOUR PART AND HELP THE COMMUNITY STOP THESE THIEVES AND BRING THEM TO JUSTICE! I HAVE FILED REPORTS, AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO UNTIL THE APPROPRIATE MEASURES HAVE BEEN TAKEN! HELP ME TAKE THESE THIEVES DOWN! TAKE BACK YOUR STORIES! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT WITHIN THE LAW TO PERSECUTE THESE PEOPLE UNTIL THEY ARE BANNED FROM THE INTERNET AND THEY HAVE RETURNED OUR STORIES!

ALSO, I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS, YOU PUNKS WHO HAVE STOLEN MY STORIES! I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE SEEN IT ON YOUR SITE! KNOW THAT I AM NOT BLUFFING! I _**WILL**_ GET MY STORIES BACK, AND I _**WILL**_ SEE YOU PROSECUTED TO THE FULL EXTENT OF THE LAW! THIS IS NOT A JOKE, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!


End file.
